During fabrication of an integrated circuit on a semiconductor wafer, various processing techniques are performed, such as formation of one or more layers, etching of unwanted material, chemical mechanical polishing to remove excess material or smooth a surface of the semiconductor wafer, cutting of the semiconductor wafer to separate respective integrated circuitry from thereon, or other processing techniques. Such processing techniques can result in stress, such as mechanical stress from cutting the semiconductor wafer, on integrated circuitry that can result in cracking or other damage to the integrated circuitry. Process-induced charge can degrade performance of the integrated circuitry.